Whisperers of the Light
by oozak12
Summary: The two members of Fireteam Saber are ready to discover darkness that has been lurking outside their known areas. Fireteam leader Rogue and team mate Jordan are ready to discover and push deeper towards the darkness where no guardian has been before.
1. Chapter 1 The Tower

**This is my first fanfic, so tell me how it is!**

The Tower was a vast place for many guardians to visit. The air was warm from the Travelers light. Guardians were bustling around trying to complete their daily missions and tasks. The vendors were busy at this time of day. Two guardians were ready to depart after hours of readying their gear. "Hey Jordan I can't seem to find my Stillpiercer" exclaimed a Hunter who wore high level gear and acquired many decent weapons. "Well not my problem if you don't take care after your Snipers" replied Jordan a Titan similar level to the Hunter while he was picking up his Hakke Herja-D. "You and your pulse rifles pfft" said the Hunter as he pulled out his Eyasluna hand cannon. "Hand cannons will always dominate" bragged the Hunter as Jordan had an annoyed expression. "Well I don't see Hand Cannons having amazing range as pulse rifles" replied Jordan with an unamused tone. "You can do what you want, for now I need to go see the gunsmith" stated the Hunter. "You do that Rogue see you in a bit". Rogue gave a wave to Jordan and slowly paced his way past the many guardians to the Gunsmith.

 **Rogue POV**

I approached the Gunsmith who looked bored. "Eh, another Hunter" droned the Gunsmith. "Hey Banshee what have you got to sell this time?" I asked. "Nothing much has been ordered today so I don't know if you would want some telementaries and ammo synthesis?". "What telementaries are you selling?". "The usual Pulse Rifle, Auto Rifle and Hand Cannon telementaries." "Ill take a Hand Cannon and Pulse Rifle telementary placing down a handful of glimmer onto the counter. "Okay thanks guardian. Take good care of that gun guardian!". " Oh and Banshee ill take one Primary Ammo Synthesis" i said whilst tossing a couple of glimmer to the Gunsmith. " Okay guardian" said Banshee as he handed over the synthesis. I scanned the around to look for Jordan. "Hmm... where is he?". I strolled by the tower south and north and still couldn't find him. I did locate him after some time by the Vanguards. "Hey Jordan what are you doing here?". Jordan simply turned and said."The vanguards say you and me should head to the warmind to protect it from something...".

"You mean like the fallen or hive?"

"No this is something different. The vanguards say it is an anomaly on the system".

"What do you mean?"

"Well we don't know what it is but Rasputin's distress call is for us to know that there is unknown species".

I was confused on what we were up against. Could the warmind create these unknown species and turn them against us? Or were they allied?.

"Cayde you sure about this?" I said.

The hunter vanguard Cayde-6 said."Your friend is right Rogue. This is strange data. I entrust you and Jordan to search this out and report on any activity you encounter".

"You sure you entrust me and Jordan to do this?".

"Well you two are remarkable at teamwork so I give this responsibility to you. Do you think you can do this?".

I gave a salute "Consider it done".

"well you best be off the sooner we know this issue the better we can resolve this".

Me and Jordan charged straight out of the Vanguard hallway to the vaults. Guardians who passed by were confused. They do not know what we could be up against. As soon as me and Jordan were geared up we headed straight to the shipwright to take extra measures on our ships.

"You nervous rogue?" Jordan said as he loaded his equipment into his ship.

"Hell yeah we are doing something no guardian has done, and it also gives us a good change to our regular routine". After a few minutes our gear were loaded into our ships and we launched into orbit.


	2. Chapter 2 The Warmind

**Hope you guys like this part. :)**

"Hey Rogue remind me why we went into orbit?" Jordan said.

"uhh...good point" said Rogue with guilty as his ship charged straight down to Earth heading towards the Cosmodrome.

The two ships stopped off at the Mothyards as the guardians dropped down onto the ground.

"Been a while since I last came here Jordan" said Rogue as he took off his helmet and breathed in the air.

The low sunset outlined the last living trees of the Mothyards. A sight that was unbelievable.

Jordan felt a tap on his shoulder.

"hey you see those fallen over there" Rogue pointed out.

"Yeah I see them".

"Want to both kill them, for the sake of old times?".

"Ok".

Rogue slammed his helmet back on. "Ghost give my sparrow". His ghost replied "sure guardian" as a S-13 Graverobber dropped to the ground. "You getting your sparrow Jordan" asked Rogue as he glanced to Jordan then to the Forgotten Shore.

"In a sec" Jordan struggled whilst reloading his Consipiracy Theory-D shotgun. Jordan summoned in his sparrow and already took off after the fallen.

Jordan ran straight into the group of fallen gunning them down. Rogue stood further back shooting consecutive headshots form his hand cannon. In a matter of a few seconds the group of fallen were on the ground spilled in Black Ether. "You okay?" Rogue said curiously as Jordan sat down clutching his arm.

"I just took one bullet in me. Ill be ok." Jordan struggled to speak as he gritted his teeth.

"Need me to send you to the Tower Medical Bay?"

"No it is ok lets get going". he groaned.

Rogue wondered if Jordan was able to face the oncoming threat the awaits them down in the Warminds bunker as they banked hard right into the Forgotten Shore.

The Forgotten Shore looked in worse condition than the mothyards as more fallen were appearing to be holding the area.

"Lets go around the back" Rogue pointed out.

Jordan agreed as he wanted no conflict with the fallen.

Rogue spotted a fallen captain guarding the entrance of the warminds bunker. With Stealth Rogue activated Vanish and pulled out his knife. Three seconds later the captain was on the floor spilled inits own blood.

"Nice kill" complimented Jordan.

The warminds bunker was a vast place of networks and computer systems. Electrical equipment functioned as blue energy surged through the wires. Little did the warmind know that two guardians approached the entrance of his bunker.

"Ghost".

"On it".

Rogue's ghost started bypassing the entrance of the bunker. A hiss was heard as the door opened. Rogue and Jordan walked in cautiously without glancing behind them as the bunker door shut close.

"Well search around fro something Jordan".

After an hour of searching the bunker Jordan had come across what seemed to be a black puddle.

"Hey Rogue come see this".

"Hold on im doing this" as Rogue said pulling out a few wires.

"No seriously come here".

"Hold on"

"REALLY YOU NEED TO SEE THIS".

"OKAY im coming" Rogue shouted.

Rogue arrived to see Jordan sat down near the black substance that stained the wall and floor.

"uhh what is that?"

"I don't know it might be the blood of the fallen" suggested Jordan.

"That spillage is also on the wall and high up. So I don't think it was fallen blood" countered Rogue. "And since when did fallen blood glow? asked Rogue.

"Something isn't right here". said a terrified Jordan.

"You think?"

"No seriously there is something we really don't know that is here".

"Well lets go find it and kill it" Rogue exclaimed.

 **Rogue POV**

I walked by the long corridors of the bunker. Pulling out my Eysaluna from it's holster I carefully scanned all angles. Jordan was doing the same however watching behind me. "Hey Jordan im going into the control room to see if the Warmind has info on this".

"Ok Rogue i will go check the other rooms of the bunker".

Jordan left me as I continued down the hallway to the control room. The control room was a small square room with computer systems at the opposite end of the door. I rush to the computers and began typing sequences which would allow me to bypass the encryption. "Thanks ghost for teaching me this".

"Any time guardian".

After a few minutes I had full access into the system. I scanned over files and information. I learned nothing from the files. I was furious that the Warmind should have recorded this. I hear a humming sound. As I turn around a vandal in grey and pure white near the feet looked at me. The stare of hatred and grief sent shivers through me. I quickly pulled out my hand cannon and shot the fallen down. I was confused, shocked and sweating from what I had just experienced. This was something different.

"What the HELL was that?" I yelled into my comms.

"Jordan you there?".

I heard crackling through my comms.

"DANG why would the comms be down?". I took a sample of the fallen glowing blood and scanned placed it into a Sample Scanner next to the computer systems. The computer analysed this and displayed a large number of encrypted symbols.

"Ghost can you read this.

"Sorry guardian this is an unknown language that isn't programmed into me.

The two words that was displayed at the top was the most interesting. It was...

...

...

...

The Taken.

...

...

...

I hear another humming noise. Two more vandals with snipers already armed and ready to fire spawned in behind me. Too late to pull my hand cannon. I felt a burning sensation and pain flooded through me as. I fell to the ground as darkness consumed my vision...


	3. Chapter 3 Medical Bay

**Rogue POV**

I stirred till I was woken by a flash of bright light. The light blinded me. The light was reduced in density as my eyes started to focus. I was in a white room. I scanned around, there were various equipments and graphs located around the room. An Awoken doctor approached me as I was laying down.

"Hello Rogue, you seem to have waken from your coma" stated the doctor.

"A coma... how long was I out?". I croaked weakly.

"You have been out cold for about three weeks". "You have had a visitor by a human Titan I presume named Jordan?".

I recalled my memories as soon as I heard Jordan's name.

"How did I get out of the bunker?".

"You were carried by Jordan then we transported you straight here".

I sighed in relief that Jordan was not harmed as much as I have been.

"Where is Jordan?".

"He is in the medical room 34 getting his arm bandaged properly" commented the doctor.

"So what has been damaged on me?".

"As you are a human you took more damage than an awoken or exo would have. So large amounts of tissue near your upper chest has been damaged".

I glance down as my chest was bandaged around soft white material.

"Once you are well Rogue we will send you off. Also Cayde-6 would like to speak to you as soon as you have been signed off our critical medical list.

I lay my head down and let sleep take hold of me.

...

...

...

...

...

After a two weeks I had felt much better. My wounds had healed faster than usual the doctor had stated. I was glanced around the room to locate my gear which was resting on a table. I suited up and holstered my Eysaluna. I headed out of the medical bay and to the Vanguard Hall.

"Ah Rogue you are looking better now" complimented Cayde.

"Hey Cayde you requested to see me?".

"Well yeah...what did you find?".

I went into a rather long story on how me and Jordan entered the bunker and how I found the information on the computer and the corrupted vandal.

Cayde looked shocked and serious "Well we have a serious problem now. Whilst you were in your coma more of these...Taken are spotted near the forest just outside the Cosmodrome.

I nodded slowly "So you want me to go there to take out these and maybe capture one for investigations to be put on?".

"Exactly" stated Cayde.

I turned and started to exit the Vanguard when I was halted by a guardian who had appeared around the corner.

"Hey Rogue good to see your better" said the titan as he high five me.

"Hey Jordan good to see you too. I think Cayde briefed you also on this mission to the forest?".

"Yeah but first i am going to go find a decent shotgun as mine is jammed and broken when I was fighting that taken vandal.

"You know about taken also?". I asked.

"Yeah I had to fight a bunch of them as I was carrying you out of the bunker. it was hard. My ghost said we needed to get to clear area so my ship could come get us. My arm took more damage on the way so it should have healed by now".

"okay i need to go see the gunsmith again for some weapon packages".

"See you in a bit Rogue come meet me by the shipwright". waved Jordan.

I waved back at Jordan and started towards the Gunsmith.

"Hey Banshee you selling any Hand Cannon packages?".

"Hey Rogue god to see you are out of the medical bay. You made quite a story between the guardians."

"What do you mean?".

"Well look behind you".

I turned and two guardians waved at me by the postmaster. I gave a small wave and faced the Gunsmith.

"A lot of guardians heard about our escape from Rasputin's bunker. You were chased by an unknown enemy I heard?".

"That's classified information". I set down a large sum of glimmer "now about that package".

"Oh right here you go" replied the Gunsmith as he gave a rectangular shaped package.

I strolled towards the shipwright behind harassed by many guardians who wanted to hear about the whole story.

"Hey Jordan"

Jordan was leaning against a wall "Hey Rogue my ship is ready and I fuelled yours up".

"Thanks" I said as I unloaded equipment into the ship. "This time we won't go into orbit.

Jordan laughed "I will follow you this time".

We started our ships and launched at speed towards the edge of the Cosmodrome.


	4. Chapter 4 The Great Forest

The great forest was not far from the Cosmodromes edge. Rogue's ghost had calculated an estimated time of 30 minutes.

"[ _I have never seen the great forest before even when I was searching for you_ ]" Rogue's ghost implied.

"Well I'm sure it's not too bad" said Rogue as he entered the small armoury section of his ship.

The armoury contained assorted armours and weapons. Weapons ranged from auto rifles to fallen scorch cannons. Each scorch cannon bearing a mark of their house. A workbench was visible in the corner. Cluttered weapon blueprints, designs and weapon interior materials. A small lamp was resting on the desk illuminating the desk and the concerned face of Rogue.

Rogue approached the weapon rack. "I don't know what weapon to use. An unknown environment requires powerful guns.

"[ _What about your Hawkmoon?_ ]

"hmm maybe ghost i don't know... Ah screw it" Rogue picked up the silver handcannon engraved with feathers. "This would seem good" said Rogue as he aimed down the sights of the weapon and checked the loading mechanism. Until Rogue was satisfied he holstered his Hawkmoon and placed his Eysaluna hand cannon onto the gun rack. Rogue also grabbed a long sniper from the rack and strapped it to his back. "Ok ghost let's go".

Similarly in another ship a metres behind Rogue's Jordan was checking his armour. "Ghost I think this lightweight armour would be mobile for moving around in". Stated Jordan.

"[ _Good thinking Guardian the robust, strong and light armour would suit you well for the forest_ ]". Praised the ghost. "[ _If you would allow me guardian to make some minor changes to the armour?_ ]"

"Go ahead Ghost".

Jordan's ghost gave a short shake showing satisfaction. A blue ray shot from the ghost to the armour from the rack levitating the armour to a workbench.

Jordan left the armoury to pilot the ship. Jordan slowly rotated the ship. A view of the vast trees could be seen for miles. Jordan glanced down to the navigation board. A blinking red dot appeared near a ship symbol.

"Hurry up ghost we have about 5 minutes".

Jordan's ghost appeared carrying the titan armour that had been adjusted to the colour of the trees.

"Nice job on the camouflage ghost" smiled Jordan.

The two ships neared the landing zone. Rogue's ship descended as Jordan followed suit. Rogue gently dropped to the ground and scanned quickly around the area.

"Okay let's proceed this direction for 2 miles" stated Rogue as he slung on a heavy backpack.

The wildlife had kept their distance as birds stopped chirping when the guardians approached. Wolves eyed the two suspiciously and kept up with their pace.

 **Jordan POV**

I kept a watchful eye on the animals that dominated these lands. "Ghost how far from the beacon?" I asked.

"[ _Not far about 4 more minutes of walking_ _]_ ". The ghost replied.

We stepped into a clearing that had been occupied by 4 squads of taken.

"Here we go. Rogue you ready?" Rogue watched silently and said after a minute.

"I will look for another route around you walk straight through".

"You sure. These taken do look tough as I eyed a taken captain which I knew have the ability to blind light.

"You will be fine. Rogue reassured me. Rogue patted my shoulder "Good luck". He left me.

I looked at the scene carefully in front of me. "Ghost describe and calculate what types these taken are."

"[If my calculations are correct there seems to display 4 taken vandals, 2 taken captains and 3 taken acolytes. The taken vandals were up close so I would gun them down first. "Ghost use a Heavy Ammo Synthesis". My machine gun was loaded and ready. I quietly approached the group of taken vandals.

A rustle was heard behind me.

I glanced quickly behind to check but unfortunately a cry was heard from a vandal. I snapped back around and fired continuously at the fallen. Black ether spilled all around the vandal. I quickly sidestepped to avoid the bullets fired by the 3 other vandals as I shoulder barged one. I recovered quickly by pulling my shotgun with my left hand and firing at the remaining vandals.

The taken acolyte group had started advancing rapidly are my position. Terror engulfed me as an Acolyte Eye was spawned. I rolled over to avoid the continuous rapid spray of the acolyte eye whilst throwing a flash bang grenade. Arc energy had coursed through me. Adrenaline pumped as I knew what to do. I jumped into the air and unleashed the Fist Of Havoc on the group of acolytes. My fist connected with the ground. I felt the shock wave and impact of the super. Within seconds the acolytes burned up. I now turned to face the two taken captains. One taken captain was advancing at rapid pace. I fired shotgun shells at the chest of the captain. It was only stunned by the impact. I rolled over and fired my pulse rifle with quick head shots. The eyes if the captain going blind from the bullets. U ended its life by machine gunning it to the ground. I triumphed at my victory but slammed across the ground by the second captain. The pain was shocking. I had dropped my machine gun and focused my eyes on the captain. The captain was wielding a shrapnel launcher. I pulled out my shotgun and ran straight at the taken captain. I fired 3 shots at the captain's chest but my shotgun was smashed out of my grip. The captain kicked me squarely into my chest which sent me falling back a few metres. I groaned from the pain. Blood dripping from my face under my helmet. I threw a shock grenade which connected with the captain's shrapnel launcher disintegrating it. The captain roared in anger as it pounced onto me. I struggled to fight the taken captain before me. My fist connected with the captain, staggering it. No time to lose i kicked with all my force sending the captain away a few feet from me. I slowly stood up. Pain surged through me. The captain was ready and glared at me with hatred. A bright flash and two shock blades appeared from the captain's side. Fear took over me as I tried to retreat. The captain ran at me with extreme speed. I dodged the lunge from the captain. I punched twice into the captain's chest which staggered him.

The taken captain had planned this.

A dark circular wave appeared from the captains hands. It hit me straight to the head. My ears burst from pain and my vision was obscured from the darkness. The captain took this opportunity and pounced on me. The shock blades inches from my throat. The captain neared. The shock blades connected with the armour that protected my neck. The captain began pushing harder with the shock blades until... 

**"CRACK!".**

A small hole appeared on the captain's helmet as shards flew in every directions. The captain fell to the floor.

Dead.

I stared in unbelief at the shocking bullet wound. I glanced in front of me. In the distance was Rogue perched on top of a hill with a sniper. He gave a wave to me and began descending the hill. I was breathing fast. I felt weak and almost passed out.

"Hey Jordan lucky shot wasn..." trailed Rogue.

I slowly look up at him "What?"

"That's a lot of ether on you. Any bullet wounds?"

"Yes my left leg has taken a beating from the shrapnel launcher".

"Yeah hate fallen for being so vile with their lethal weapons. Need me to help you?"

"n-no no" i stammered as I got up. Insane amounts of pain surged through my leg to my body. "I will be okay".

"Let's carry on moving".

I nodded and agreed to make slow progress towards our target. The never ending pain would take me nowhere. I would have asked to die than endure.

"Hey you know where I found my Stillpiercer?". Rogue asked abruptly. Thanked him for breaking the long silence and to take my mind off the pain.

"Wait you found it where?"

"It was in my ship's...armoury..."

Rogue took no notice of my anger under my helmet.

The trees started to close in as we ascended up many hills. Night was approaching fast. We agreed to arrive at the beacon then set up camp.

"Stay low" Rogue whispered as he crawled into a bush. I slowly followed behind him. Rogue pulled out binoculars. It was until a few minutes had passes Rogue handed me the binoculars.

"Look in the south east direction".

I swivelled around until I was fixed upon a bundle of fabric.

"You think the beacon is in that bundle?" I asked.

"Probably. Let's go check it".

The trees swayed as the arms and leaves brushed the tops of our helmets. Animals kept their distance and eyed us warily. It was a 30 minute walk until we neared the blue bundle. The bundle was isolated with no other objects around it.

As I neared it I noticed... 

It was far worse than fabric...


	5. Chapter 5 Guardian Down

**Rogue POV**

My mind raced. I questioned myself "Why would this be left here". I looked across and could tell that Jordan was stunned.

"Guardian we should uncover this" My Ghost asked under my armour.

"Ghost do a scan".

My ghost shot out of my armour and immediately a brilliant blue beam erupted from the eye of the ghost. The beam connected with the object. After a few seconds the beam died down and my ghost approached me.

"It's breathing".

I sighed a relief and began to make my way towards it. Jordan followed slowly. I could tell he was nervous but I have never seen him this stunned before.

"Hey Jordan give me some help"

I crouched down to turn over the object with the help of Jordan.

It was a Warlock.

This warlock had a blue theme to their armour. It had a SUROS DIS-43 scout rifle laying on the ground a few feet away.

"A warlock!" I exclaimed.

"How did a warlock get down here let alone almost killed?" questioned Jordan.

"I think the warlock was probably scouting for something and might have run into the Taken.

"Probably, best we ask it when it wakes up".

"What gender do you think it is?"

"Rogue! Why would you ask that?".

"I don't know why not?".

Jordan seemed to build an internal anger "Let's just set up the camp here".

"okay take my backpack and press the GREEN button not the RED".

"uhh why do you have buttons on it?"

"Self assemble tent".

"cool okay".

I gave Jordan my backpack while I carefully lifted up the warlock. The guardian wasn't heavy from what I expected. Might have not eaten in days. I studied carefully at the armour and weapons judging that the warlock must have been a high level experienced guardian. Jordan seemed to be struggling with the buttons on the tent. What an amateur. I kicked the button with my foot and the tent exploded into life.

"WOAH" Jordan shouted.

The tent was as huge as a small military camp base. The tent was far from an ordinary tent. High tech equipment were located around the edge as a radio antenna loomed on top of the roof. Metal plating supported the structure of the mini base. A metal door was centered with a display screen next to it.

"Surprise. You think its cool?".

"HELL YEAH Rogue where did you get this?".

"I made it".

"nice okay open the door".

I approached the door almost letting the warlock slip from my grasp. I steadied myself and leant the warlock against the wall of the tent. The display screen had a small keypad with glowing blue number. I typed in a sequence. After a few seconds nothing happened. A small hiss was heard from the door as it opened up in different directions. Jordan walked past me and entered the base. I glanced down to the warlock. I shoulder carried the warlock inside the small base.

Inside the camp was a white large themed room. Tables and equipment had been set up around the camp. Five rooms were attached to the main room. The rooms were a kitchen, armoury and three bedrooms. Charts and display screens cluttered the walls. One giant screen was mounted onto the wall that displayed the location and communications that the camp can receive.

"Unbelievable.." Jordan whispered.

"Yeah this took me about 2 years to design and build I think?".

"I shotgun biggest room" exclaimed Jordan as he took off his helmet and grinned. He bounded down the camp in search for his bedroom. I took my own helmet off. Immediately the HUD from my armour had been removed. I walked around the camp to find Jordan in a large bedroom unloading his weapons and placing them on racks.

"I think the warlock needs rest" I stated only noticing I still carried it. The warlock had few burn marks on the armour. Its skirmish with the Taken must have been recent. I walked onto the opposite side of the main room to a similar size room to Jordan. I gently placed the warlock down onto the bed.

I walked back to Jordan who was already taking off his armour exposing a shirt and tracksuit trousers.

"What it's late?" Jordan said as he looked at me questioningly by my expression.

"What is the time?".

"10:49pm".

"wow it is late... time flies when your having fun" I remarked.

"Not when you have a shrapnel launcher shooting at you".

My mind just sparked as I realised my friend was still hurt.

"Should I get the first aid pack for your leg?" I ask.

"Yeah it would help".

I walk into the kitchen room which was a small square room aligned with cupboards and a cooker. I reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a small grey box marked with a white cross. I walk back to Jordan and open up the kit. Jordan offered his leg to me. I searched through the various items. I take out an syringe and a couple of bandages. The syringe was already loaded with painkiller. Jordan rolled up his trouser leg exposing a dark red patch on his skin. I injected the pain killer into Jordan's leg. I could tell Jordan stiffen as his muscles tensed. I quickly placed the white bandage over the wound. The shrapnel bullet fell to the floor as I rolled and tightened the bandage around. As soon as I backed away when I was finished Jordan moved his leg around "Thanks dude I wouldn't be able to do it".

"No problem". I set aside the medical kit and stored the shrapnel pellet into my side pouch. I made my way out of Jordan's room to my room where I stored my weapons on a weapon rack. I took my armour off and placed it onto the rack. I approached the communications table in the main room and started to boot and load all communications to the tower. I typed in sequences of code to enable the process of communicating with the Tower.

"Hello Tower can you hear me?" I called onto the microphone.

"Hello Guardian good to see your alive" the voice of Cayde spoke.

"Hey Cayde mission was a success, we eliminated the Taken from your pinpointed location".

"Good to hear Rogue but we need to see where they came from. A scouting mission only you can do since your an expert at stealth.

"Can do Cayde also we found something..."

"And what is that Rogue?".

"A Guardian".

"Say again Rogue".

"We found an unconscious guardian laying on the ground. A warlock I think by the armour and robes. I think the Taken must have got to it recently because the burn marks were still hot".

"You say 'it' Rogue?".

"Yeah I don't know what gender it is".

"Where are they".

"In the spare bedroom in the camp I had designed".

"Okay we will discuss how we had a guardian out there. For now you go get some rest.

"That I can do Cayde".

"Also guardian set up your defences before you go to sleep because we wouldn't want another fallen raid".

"The fallen still pass through this forest".

"The fallen have a large base here Rogue stay clear of it although it is many miles from you. From more data I have gathered of recent Taken findings I have found large amounts of heat and strange signals coming directly north west about 6 miles from your position. So you scout that and report to me when you get there."

"Al right Cayde." I turned off the computer and closed down the communications. I approached a smaller computer by a wall where I typed in another sequence of code. A quiet hissing noise could be heard from outside. I glanced out the window to make sure the defence turrets were up. I walk back to my room where I get into bed and sleep for the night. I wondered as I look at the dark ceiling...

This could be my last night...


	6. Chapter 6 The Skirmish

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Rogue POV/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"I woke up to gunfire. I fell off my bed. Tired, I stumble to the armour rack smacking my head straight into it. Now I am dizzy. I clear my head and slowly start to wear my armour and lock it into place. The gunfire had become louder and more fierce. I pick up my hand cannon and holster it. Sprinting down the hall and to the front door I open to find a large group of fallen in combat with Jordan. Jumping over a dreg that was shooting from the entrance I unleash 4 bullets into several fallen dropping them dead. Jordan engaged with three fallen vandals quickly turned his head./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Ah Rogue help me a bit here". Jordan pleaded./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Ill push from the right flank". I replied. Sprinting down the side of the fierce combat to the trees I pull out my Stillpiercer. My reflexes had accustomed to this sniper so taking down two dregs in a mere two seconds was no problem. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"Footsteps.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"I roll over to avoid a shock blade from a captain from striking me down. Quickly switching to my Hawkmoon hand cannon I fire four bullet eliminating the captains shield and piercing the armour./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Dayum this gun is lethal" I cradle the Hawkmoon examining it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Hey Jordan why were the turrets offline?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""I don't know I can't code like you"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""The fallen must have surged it with Arc"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Probably"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"The skirmish had lasted over 30 minutes before the fallen had been killed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Jordan where are you?" I shout. I walk into the black ether that spilled from the dead fallen./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Right here" Jordan emerged from behind a small barricade of rocks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"["Guardian more fallen coming through the west side of the forest"]/span/emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;". My Ghost stated./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Here we go. This time lets take up positions". I sprint to a safe distance where I steadied my Stillpiercer. I glance around and notice Jordan taking position near a large tree. The fallen had emerged through the forest. Vandals, captains and shanks in large numbers had started firing blindly down. I shoot four rapid bullets into three vandals instantly killing them. Replacing the magazine and aiming down the sights I could see Jordan shooting in short controlled bursts./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""Why are there so many?!" Jordan exclaimed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""No idea they really want us killed. I don't know how we are going to fend this off."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"The camp had been damaged from grenades and bullets from the recent skirmish. Running up to the wall I grab onto the roof and take up a close range position. Pulling out my Hawkmoon I shoot four rounds into the fallen killing three dregs and a shank. Switching my aim I shoot down a captain that had Jordan pinned from hiding behind the shrapnel launcher. The fallen had changed their fire to shoot me. I quickly duck to avoid the Arc that had almost ended me. A heat was radiating from me. I glance up to see the sun blocked by trees. This heat felt different. I glance towards the oncoming fallen. The right arm started to shake as a vibration coursed through me. A small fire had been produced in my hand as my arm instinctively reached towards the sky using the suns light to produce the golden gun. Bringing my hand down I felt powerful and anger took over me. I charge at the fallen and shoot down the captain in one bullet. The fallen quickly stunned by the instant death started to retreat. I shoot down two vandals before the gun had vanished as I felt my self-conscious gain control. Jordan still engaged in this combat was gunning the fallen down. I joined in the skirmish before I was knocked clean off my feet. Soaring through the air I landed on a rock jutted from the ground. My head propped up against it. My vision was blurred. I could only make out a captain that had thrown me. Jordan was oblivious to this as the captain made his way towards him. Jordan had killed the last remaining fallen ahead of us before the captain had punched him hard in the side of his helmet knocking him straight the ground. Jordan did not move or make a noise./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;""JORDAN!". I yell as I tried to push myself up. My body screamed at me as the pain flooded through me. I grab my Hawkmoon at my side and aim at the captain. The captain charged down and smacked the hand cannon out my grasp and smacked the side of my head with the shrapnel launcher. My vision was blurred once again. The captain raised its gun towards my head. Lifting my head slightly I could see the captain tense from anger knowing he will not hesitate./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"BANG!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"The captain fell over onto the ground dead. Black ether spurted through its neck as it squirmed and fidgeted till it had lost all blood. I could still not see clearly but I could make out the situation. A towering presence had started walking. A gun was held ready and loaded. The presence was not hive or taken./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #555555;"It was a Warlock.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 18pt; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p 


End file.
